Run, Rabbit, Run
by Miss Sunday Of The 7th Key
Summary: Because Shizuo is the man. And Izaya runs a bit more than he should. Shizaya, PWP. ShizuoxIzaya Shizuo/Izaya- angry yaoi combined with Boy Love! Hurrah!


It's official. Durarara! is now homage to my favorite pairing.

SHIZAYA, BITCHES!

As much as I LOOOOOVE the yummy delicious Shizaya stuff here on FF, I've suddenly gotten a plot bunny that I am now going to use. And rape mercilessly. ^_^

ENJOY, YOU HORNY BASTARDS… Oh wait, this is Yaoi. ENJOY, YOU HORNY BITCHES! Btw, FIVE points to whoever guesses who I have a crush on in Drrr!.

* * *

><p>Shizuo Heiwajima considered himself to be a man. In fact, in some cases, he considered himself to be THE man. After all, he didn't possess a single feminine bone in his six-foot-nine-inch, 250-pound body. His hair was a tousled blonde that he quite literally shook into place every morning, his eyes were a milky chocolate hue, sharp and commanding of respect (fear) as they hid behind hued sunglasses, his nose straight and just perfect for his jaw that was square and set like marble, his full (but not pouty), soft pink lips hiding two rows of straight, pearly white teeth that looked rather attractive when he grimaced- which was often. He was rather soft-spoken, which was what threw some women off at first when they met him; however, the moment Shizuo was insulted or given a reason to be angry, he turned into a predator fiercer than a tiger born from the depths of Hell, bathed in fury-juice, punched by a toddler, and pissed on by the Devil himself. He had a huge advantage when it came to any type of fight, for his 250 pounds were pure, rippling, manly muscle. To be blunt, he didn't take no shit.<p>

ESPECIALLY from Izaya Orihara.

Izaya Orihara (honestly, even the name sent the man into a slight rage) was his arch enemy. He, however, was also his muse. His reason for his adrenaline to rush, his blood to pound in his ears. The shaggy, ebony-haired man had ruby eyes that gleamed with malice and fake sweetness, his smile stretching happily as he teased and pushed Shizuo to his absolute limits. He constantly wore the same fur-rimmed jacket, which only served to infuriate the blonde man more (which was hypocritical, considering he usually wore nothing but a bartender's suit).

In fact, everything about Izaya annoyed Shizuo. It'd been that way ever since they were children. Well, he was annoyed at first- it was the fact that the brunet had gotten him arrested, beaten up, and fired from his job. His coy attitude, his cold demeanor, calling humans so amazing and "loving" them, but crushing them like beetles, his selfish attributes… in fact, everything about Izaya pissed the blonde off.

Shizuo had already established that he would hold a strong feeling for the shorter, 150-pound male for the rest of his long life (well, long if he didn't give himself a hernia first).

However, over the past week… he'd noticed something. Something very odd.

See, Shizuo and Izaya had a very basic, daily routine. It was purely accidental that this was established, but nonetheless, it was clear it was a strict schedule. Shizuo would go out and do his job as a tax collector, and Izaya would "accidentally" bump into him, tease him about something or other (Izaya seemed to pick a different topic every week- the week prior, he was insulting Shizuo's mother), in which Shizuo would chase the information-rat around Ikebukuro until he drove the man back to the crack where he came from, or if he just became exhausted and collapsed. Both men were well experienced in the beautiful art of Parkour, therefore their fights were always entertaining, if not like a dance of violence. That, and, of course, the fact that Shizuo possessed a strength that rivaled America's Superman. And, combined with his hatred for Izaya, his strength, and his incredibly short temper, it all ended up with thousands of dollars in property damage when the blonde used stop signs (his signature weapon), Coke machines, benches, and other odd, heavy objects as dodge balls that the brunet wasn't meant to dodge. This occurred almost every other day; by then, if one was a resident of Ikebukuro, you were almost bored by the whole spectacle.

The week after the last fight (which left Shizuo with a nasty bruise on his gut), however, left the blonde to begin to notice something out of the ordinary with Izaya.

Izaya was famous for running. But he never ran without fighting at least a bit or, at least, tormenting Shizuo. However, for the past two days, whenever Shizuo saw the "flea", Izaya would turn on his tail and book it. No taunting, no teasing. He simply ran.

And, for some reason, it pissed Shizuo more than anything else in the world, his heart pulsing with the fury as he lay awake at night wondering why this was so. "Damn flea… he thinks that if I don't see him, he can walk around in MY city…? That little bastard…" the blonde man muttered darkly to himself, scratching his stomach and lifting his white t-shirt up a bit. "I bet he's waiting for me to let my guard down…"

After a moment, Shizuo shook his head, disagreeing with that statement. Izaya wouldn't wait. And he certainly wouldn't run from him without reminding him that he was a lower life form (as if the brunet wasn't the lowest). There had to be something wrong. In fact, he distinctly remembered Izaya's expression lit up with a strange emotion every time their eyes met.

Fear.

…

"HA!"

Izaya, fear him? Never! Izaya feared only that he would be overrun by all his "worshippers" and "admirers". The tax collector hated to admit it, but while he loathed the man, he also held a deep respect for him on some sort of sick level. He was, after all, confident, highly intelligent to the point were he constantly outsmarted Shizuo, and, to top it all off… he was beautiful. Incredibly so. It was almost breathtaking to watch the man simply blink, the long, dark lashes brushing his delicate, pale cheeks while his coy, almost seductive smile stretched his plump, rosy lips, swollen from a punch to them the last time the blonde remembered.

Not that Shizuo cared. So what if the man was incredibly attractive? His hatred for the louse blinded him to the charm.

He had no real preference when it came to sex- in fact, he honestly preferred males. They didn't hang onto him, and he often chatted with them afterwards over a beer. He couldn't do such a thing with women- they constantly whined, hung onto him, telling him to "call them the next day". The only woman he really tolerated to be around for longer than an hour when it DIDN'T come to sex was the Dullahan Celty- and she wasn't your average woman, being that she had no head. He hated clingy people. Granted, he always saw himself clinging to his One after a passionate episode of mind-blowing sex, but that was beside the point.

Izaya didn't _fear- _period. He certainly didn't _fear_ Shizuo. Shizuo wasn't even sure that he even hated him. Yet, why did the man's eyes widen and his grin fall the moment when he saw Shizuo? Why did he seem to bound away like a gazelle, terrified for his life?

The blonde grinned, removing his blue-tinted sunglasses and setting them on his bedside table. _Damn right, he should be terrified for his worthless life. Still… he may actually be up to something… _Shizuo thought, scratching his perfect abs again. How would he go around to confronting Izaya? The male ran when he saw him, and like Hell he would chase him just to ask why he did so. He would, no doubt, get the exact answer he guessed- "Because you want to kill me!".

Would he have to go to the office where he worked? He wasn't positive Izaya's little building was something one could find on Google, but he reasoned it had to be relatively easy to find. If it wasn't, then he wouldn't have customers, right? Of course Shizuo was right. He was THE MAN.

The blonde sighed. "Damnit… Why do I even care? I should be glad he runs. I should just count my blessings and not meddle."

…Yet… the fact that Izaya just ran… There was still that nagging, burning annoyance in his gut. Or was that just the bruise?

"TCH! Damn that flea!"

* * *

><p>Izaya Orihara never really thought about being weak, or, God forbid, <em>human.<em> He was higher. He was the puppet master- humans were his dolls. They did as he said, when he said. To know he had this kind of power was better than heroin and crack. It gave him a buzz.

After all, his humans should love him as much as he loved them.

…Love. Love was the opposite of Hate. And Hate… equaled HIM.

Shizuo. Oh, how he **_HATED_** that man- especially at that moment. The hatred ate at his insides, waking him up long before his alarm went off, and keeping him awake his entire day. He hated him so, not because he got in his way, no- he was no threat to his plans. It was because his mere **_existence_**,as of late, made Izaya do an unspeakable act.

He made him question himself.

It seemed as though Shizuo's words rang in his head with a larger echo than the blonde thought.

It was something the tax collector had said the last Friday, the last time they fought. Shizuo had driven him into a corner, and instead of blindly beating him to a bloody pulp, asked him why he treated others like he did, his mocha eyes burning passionately behind dark sunglasses as he roared his accusations. And, after he asked the question and the brunet ran without answering, Izaya, not two hours later, began to ask the exact same thing while looking in the mirror of his bathroom.

Why _did_ he torture people so? He had no vendetta to humans. He just simply loved watching them cry, reveled in watching them bleed. It was pure, absolutely beautiful entertainment.

Another thing- why did he focus his hatred on Shizuo? The man had every right to be angry. Izaya got him arrested for MANY things that he himself did, had him beaten up by gangs, and made his life absolutely pitiful. Not to mention he had the blonde fired from a job that meant the world and then some to Shizuo. Izaya loved his twin sisters (in a strange way) and he knew he would be equally as angry if he lost a job that they gave him because of the tax collector. He wouldn't go as far as to throw 500 pound objects… but still.

Because he questioned himself so suddenly, he'd immediately gotten sick and vomited, his mind reeling with the idea that he was _wrong_. If Izaya was anything, he certainly wasn't _wrong. _One may think his reaction to this idea was a bit over-dramatic, but to Izaya, it was natural.

He. Was. **_NEVER_**. Wrong.

Shizuo just seemed so… passionate. He'd always been passionate about everything. His job, protecting people he cared for, and his desire to see him dead… he did it all as though it would solve all his problems.

Thinking on it, as Izaya stood in his office in the late afternoon, he supposed the last thing would solve his issues. Though they were both members of the Dollars, they might as well have been from warring gangs. Shizuo wanted him dead, and believed it would immediately make everything better.

Or did he? Did he really hate Izaya that much? He seemed angrier at the fact that no matter what happened, Izaya remained unchanging and uncaring towards the other. It made his heart skip a beat at the thought of those mocha eyes focused on him, not with pity, nor rage- but serious, almost sad confusion. He honestly wanted to know Izaya's mind.

It was a shame that because of that curiosity, Izaya's mind became even more complicated.

This is why Izaya had begun to avoid Shizuo. He needed time to himself- he'd go back to teasing the man, naturally. But, for the next week or two, he decided work was a bit more important. He was convinced that this self-questioning was merely a pathetic faze, and that he would grow out of it just as he grew out of his favorite pair of worn, Converse sneakers every other year.

Yes. All he needed was to be left alone to do his work- providing information for jealous wives, envious businessmen, political monkeys- all merely toys to him, no matter if they were handsome or hideous. That was why he avoided the blonde- he seemed to be able to be both. Hideous as he roared and screamed obscenities, but handsome as he strolled through the park without knowing the other male was near, the sunlight reflecting off his blonde hair as though it was his halo- as though Shizuo was some sort of angel, and Izaya was a devil, merely watching and waiting for the moment to clip his wings. No, no… Shizuo was no angel. That much was obvious. He drank, smoked, and fucked women like any other rude, stupid man.

Yet, Izaya didn't think of him as an ordinary human. He seemed higher somehow- more worthy of Izaya's attention. Not because Izaya's heart seemed to skip a beat and his breath became lodged in his throat as he remembered his enemy's passionate statement.

Of course not.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"WHY DO YOU DO THIS? What has ANYONE ever done to you? HUH? Do you seriously love to make people cry? Do you find it funny that you almost caused a girl to kill herself? DO YOU? Why can't you just stop being so God damn evil? In the end, all that will get you is an empty heart! You think you have friends? Don't you realize what happens to the cruel person at the end of a story? They're ALONE!"<em>**

* * *

><p><em>…Alone…<em>

That one word sent a chill down Izaya's spine. If he was alone, he would have no more people to make him feel higher. He wouldn't have Shizuo.

He wouldn't have Shizuo. He wouldn't have Shizuo…

…That… honestly terrified him. To the point were he almost felt sick again.

Shizuo had entertained him more than anyone in his entire life. His anger, his absolute spite for him- it was like a thick, syrupy drug that filled his senses and set them on a sizzling wire. He lived to hear the hulking man scream his name in total bloodlust- it was the only reason he was as talented of a person. Just as he became faster and stronger from running from Shizuo, Shizuo gained his strength from chasing after him.

In a way, he supposed, they were like a cartoon he used to watch when he was a young boy- "Tom and Jerry". He supposed he was the mouse Jerry, considering he was much cleverer and faster than Shizuo- yes, Shizuo was definitely Tom, the infuriated cat that chased Jerry until they both lay in comedic ruins of their master's home. And, just like the cartoon, no matter how badly he messed with his "cat", the "cat" never caught him. No matter how much he teased, he was always spared. Shizuo always threatened to kill him, yet they both knew that would never happen. Shizuo would never kill Izaya.

What would he do on his off days if he did?

As Izaya let out a loud laugh at the thought, the howl was cut short as his secretary called him on his office phone. The brunet merely pressed the button in a nonchalant manner, immediately placing her on speaker.

"Yes?"

"There's someone here to see you. He's blonde… very, um…" Izaya chuckled lightly as he heard Namie leaned in a bit, obviously attempting to keep her voice low. "He's very handsome."

Izaya let out a small coo of amusement. He was expecting a new client today- a jealous husband from America. That was, no doubt, the very man. He flopped onto his chair, swiveling childishly at the thought of a new subject to mess with.

* * *

><p><strong><em>They're ALONE!<em>**

* * *

><p>The informant froze, his eyes closing a bit as his flinched. Perhaps... he wouldn't harm this one… just this once.<p>

"Alright. Send him up."

Izaya sighed as the line went dead, and rose to his feet once more. "Ah, humans…" He mumbled. "So fascinating… so interesting…" He circled around his desk to his peculiar game with mismatched pieces, bending over a bit to examine the "game". "Oh, how I love them… Our 'game' is so fun."

Little did he know that the "game" was just starting.

* * *

><p>Shizuo expected many things when he arrived at the flea's little hole. He expected that he could use his charm to woo Namie into letting him go up to the brunet's office without her saying who he was; he expected that he would fly into such a sudden bout of rage over the idea of the FLEA being on the other side of that door that he would kick the flimsy object down; he expected that Izaya would be incredibly angry that he'd gotten into his only room of privacy.<p>

He was definitely NOT expecting for Izaya's ass to be the first thing he saw as he stomped into said room. But, to his shock, as he did just that, he caught Izaya bending over and looking thoughtfully at the strange game of different pieces by his desk.

Shizuo swallowed a small lump that wormed his way into his throat, his eyes trained on the round, almost feminine rear that was much too high in the air to be considered modest. _Damn, Izaya has a nice ass…_

And by "nice" ass, he meant "damn-why-isn't-my-cock-inside-him-right-at-that-moment" nice. Maybe it was just the jeans.

Yes… it had to be those stupid skinny jeans he wore.

Izaya's body whirled around in total surprise, disappointing the blonde with the loss of view but rewarding him with an expression that was truly _priceless._

The shorter's eyes were wide, his lips pulled into a thin line, his hand shoved inside his fur-lined jacket, reaching around for his beloved pocketknife. "O-Oh… Why, hello, Shizu-chan," He greeted nervously, trying to hide his shock with nonchalance while carefully backing up. He had nowhere to run- Shizuo blocked the door.

Shizuo savored the man's obvious fear and his attempt at hiding it, grinning widely and rather smugly as he almost sauntered over to the smaller, a smoking cigarette pressed in-between his lips.

"~!" He growled, blowing light grey puffs of air as he removed the cancerous stick from his mouth, his fists curling with anticipation. "What, you didn't think I would be smart enough to find your little nest?"

Izaya regained his posture, suddenly chuckling and grinning again, arms on his sides and hips cocked to one side slightly. "To be honest, I didn't. I thought a brute like you would be too busy rubbing lotion on your hands to rid yourself of the pain that came with dragging your knuckles on the ground."

…Alright, Shizuo would admit, that time the brunet got him.

"Well, I was going to, but I decided to ask you a few things first."

"If it's about the fire erupting from your toilet, that wasn't me, for the MILLIONTH-"

"No, it's not that. And that was your fault, so shut up."

Izaya's mouth opened slightly. Did Shizuo just… tell him…

TO SHUT UP?

The brunet ran at the blonde, his ruby eyes burning with absolute spite. NO HUMAN _DARED_ to tell him to shut up!

However, as though Shizuo was anticipating this, he flipped Izaya and sent him crashing into the ground, the red-eyed male groaning lightly in pain. "As I was saying… Izaya…"

_And he just keeps talking…_

Despite this minor annoyance at the fact that his attack was rendered a total fail, Izaya felt his heart skip again. The blonde's voice had lowered to the tone that haunted him…

"What's wrong?"

...

Izaya blinked once. Twice. Then looked up at Shizuo as though the man asked him to marry him. "What?" He grunted, standing shakily.

"You heard me, Flea. What's wrong? You've been avoiding me. What are you planning?"

Ah, there was what explained the sudden, strange question. The tax collector thought he was planning something. Figures. Izaya brushed himself off, his grin stretching wider, laughing lightly. "Nothing, Shizu-chan. I'm taking a break from playing with you. It gets boring, you know, constantly proving how pathetic you are~!"

Shizuo narrowed his eyes, the fuse that set off his temper already lit. He took another drag from his cigarette, causing the other male to cringe. "Ugh, could you please put that out? I despise those disgusting things," Izaya stated.

The blonde smirked. "Really? Then I'll have another after this."

The brunet immediately grew tired of the game at the blonde's immaturity, a low sigh leaving his lips. Like he'd said before, his goal was to avoid Shizuo, not get annoyed by him yet again. "Go away. I'm not in a good mood."

The tax collector chuckled lightly, noting how the man's face fell into an almost weary state. Something was definitely bothering him. He began approaching the flea slowly, with predatory steps. "I'm going to kill you one day. So you might as well come out with it," he rumbled lowly, his cocoa orbs burning behind his glasses. "Tell me what you're up to."

Izaya felt his face became warm at Shizuo's voice, the mere look in his eyes sending a chill down his spine. _That brute! He thinks he can get information out of me like THAT? Damnit, why I am I reacting like a starving hooker?_

"No thanks. I'd rather not."

Shizuo rolled his eyes. "That's it. I'm sick of this." He immediately grabbed the flea by his collar, pinning him to his desk before the brunet could even react. If he wasn't going to say, he might as well just kill him.

Suddenly, he saw something he wasn't expecting. Izaya looked… cute.

He wished he could say otherwise, but the fact was that he did. Izaya's ruby eyes were wide with absolute shock at being pinned, his mouth was open slightly, and his entire body shook. _Holy shit, is he BLUSHING?_

Shizuo swallowed thickly. Izaya was… turned on? Did Shizuo being so close and being forceful like this excite him? He'd never been THIS close to the brunet before, and he was violent towards the other, not forceful.

…NATURALLY. Naturally Izaya would like being "handled". Everyone who's been in control most of their life has that type of fantasy. Of being thrown around… treated roughly. Like trash.

He felt a familiar stirring in his groin at the idea of IZAYA, his most hated person, wanting to be treated like that, and blinked slightly. _Shit, when did this start happening…?_ "One more chance," He stated clearly, surprising himself with how steady his voice was. It suddenly occurred to him how the situation must look- he was pinning Izaya, his mortal enemy, to his mortal enemy's desk with his arms and hips (what would constitute as grinding to most people), his face inches from the other's, his eyes lowered darkly.

"G…Get off me."

Shizuo blinked more. The stirring was starting to make his pants tighter…

"Just get off of me, Shizuo. I-I'm not in the mood to deal with you."

_…Did he just call me Shizuo?_

Izaya had _never_ called him Shizuo before. Shizu-chan, brute, Neanderthal, and many others- not Shizuo. Shizuo suddenly felt a surge of familiar adrenaline coursing through his body, and it made him grin.

He suddenly didn't feel like "hurting" the brunet anymore. Who really cared? He'd be doing the flea a favor. He was, after all, THE MAN.

"Too bad… you're dealing with me. What's wrong, Izaya…? Does this make you uncomfortable?" He breathed lowly, pressing his much larger body closer, ignoring the fire that ran through his body and begged him to do more than what he was. To his satisfaction, Izaya jumped slightly, his face flushed even darker.

"Sucks, doesn't it…? Feeling human," Shizuo mumbled softly, his hand reaching up to tug at Izaya's jacket in an almost loving motion.

To his shock, Izaya didn't protest, and didn't retort to that like the blonde expected him to. "Then stop… making me feel like one."

Shizuo paused again. Izaya continued to surprise him, didn't he? He chuckled, leering as the shorter shuddered at the other's low, gruff voice. "It's okay… I'll make you feel worse."

In an instant, Shizuo yanked Izaya's jacket off, causing the male to give a loud cry and start struggling. "Too late for that, Flea! You should have started protesting a long time ago!" The blonde teased, tossing the annoying jacket away. He gave a low whistle. "You know, when you look closer, you really are quite cute…"

Izaya smirked. "Ah, does this mean Shizu-chan likes me~?" He giggled, sitting up a bit to where he was in a rather provocative pose. "I'm so glad. I knew you were a fag, but I had no idea that you were a fag for me."

The blonde yanked the brunet's hair, his grin a little bit more than a grimace turned upside down. "I'd be careful saying that, Flea. You might just end up with a lot more hurting than just your hips." At that, Shizuo pushed against Izaya again, triumphantly grunting as the bulge in Izaya's jeans became prominent and the brunet let out something akin to a squeak. So that was a definite confirmation- Izaya was actually enjoying that.

Interesting.

Shizuo licked his lips, pulling the cigarette from his mouth and squashing it on Izaya's desk, causing the man to let out a sharp whine to complain. His whine fell on deaf ears, for Shizuo dove immediately after the cancerous stick went out for the smooth column of pale, creamy skin that Izaya's throat and biting harshly.

"A-Ah! Shi-Shizu…Oooh…"

The blonde began sucking and lavishing kisses all over the quickly reddening skin, feeling a bit more than smug as the owner of the neck gripped his sides, the long fingers gripping his bartender's vest and let out gasps of either joy or shock. Probably both, with small winces of horror thrown in.

Shizuo's blood began racing faster than the Daytona 500. Was this how it felt to overpower Izaya in such a way? Did others get the chance to treat the Flea like he did? He wouldn't blame them. It felt like he couldn't get enough- he needed to hear those cries, needed to taste the skin that felt like thick, warm cream on his tongue. He needed it more than he wanted a cigarette after sex. He felt as though he could just swallow the man he hated to his core completely, and reveled in the shocked cries as he drew blood from a particularly hard suck.

"Ah-Ahn… Y-You asshole!" He heard Izaya scream, and heard the familiar _whoosh_ of a fist flying through the air. But Izaya, for once, wasn't fast enough. Shizuo was on a mission, blinded by the desire to taste more of Izaya's beautiful body. Like Hell he'd let it get ruined.

Izaya let out a loud shout as he was pinned to desk by both hands, and only yelped shortly in protest, for the moment his mouth parted Shizuo attacked his lips, his pearly teeth nipping and biting at the tender flesh as he fiercely pressed his lips against the information-broker, forcing his taste of cigarettes and cherry gum to mix with Izaya's tea and chocolate taste.

_Shit… I'm kissing him… God, it feels so fucking **good**…_

_Sh-Shizu-chan is kissing me… God, he smells like those stupid cigarettes…_

Izaya let out a small grunt of protest, though at the same time bucking his hips against the other pair that now rubbed it's erection against his own. It irked him to an incredibly deep level at the fact that Shizuo not only made him get hard as a rock by just grinding into him, but the fact that it was SHIZUO- and that he IMMEADIATELY took control. As though Izaya was some sort of woman!

He shuddered lowly as the blonde wormed his thick, hot tongue inside his mouth, his large hands trailing down his chest and gripping his sides harshly. Izaya was sure he'd be covered in bruises by tomorrow. He moaned softly, giving into the kiss and attempting to fight back the taller's tongue, his hands gripping the front of Shizuo's dress shirt. "Nnn… NM!"

Izaya jumped as a pair of hands ripped open his jeans, sending the button flying and the distinct sound of a zipper tearing filling the air along with a low growl of approval, his lips tearing from the blonde's as he stared at said blonde with something cross between horror and shock.

"You brute! Those were my favorite pair of jeans!" He shouted, his eyes narrowing even more as the tax collector seemed to completely ignore him and continue to molest his neck with his tongue, bathing the flaming skin with his sticky saliva. "Hey! Listen to me, ShizuoooOH!"

Apparently, to shut the brunet up, Shizuo shoved one hand inside the other's jeans, grinning almost insanely as Izaya's eyes bulged with surprise and his mouth dropped open. "I think I could get used to seeing you so expressive and _loud, _Flea…" Shizuo purred in the informant's ear, his hand gripping his erection and squeezing to an almost punishing level.

And that's when Izaya punched him. HARD.

Shizuo honestly didn't see it coming. He was expecting a rather loud scream of pleasure (as those were the usually reactions he received), and, to the most violent level, he expected Izaya to start clawing at his hair.

Not a punch that clearly stated, "Get the Hell away from me".

Izaya rolled off his desk, scattering papers everywhere as he backed up, his breathing ragged and his face as red as a tomato. He said nothing, just stared, wide-eyed, at the blonde before him, as though he couldn't believe what had just happened.

Said blonde, holding his jaw, let pure rage contort his face. _HE JUST CAN'T HELP BUT BE AN ASSHOLE, CAN HE? _"You little prick! What, are you a tease along with being a psychopath?" Shizuo roared, his hands slamming down onto the desk.

Izaya's eyes flashed with an emotion that Shizuo didn't recognize, and the information broker stood, albeit shakily. "Not- Not at all, Shizu-chan. I just don't want to do something with such a violent brute like you!" He swallowed. "I don't know what you think your doing, but it's going to take a lot more to get into my pants. I refuse to allow anyone as low as you do… that…"

At that, Shizuo's inner light bulb suddenly went off and gleamed. Why Izaya seemed so shocked by what Shizuo was doing, why he was hit, the man's expression, and the fact that Izaya seemed to have danced around the word, "sex" suddenly became absolutely and positively clear. The blonde's grin stretched from ear to ear, and he rested his head on his hands as his elbows were propped on the table.

"Izaya… are you… a _virgin_?"

Izaya's expression immediately gave himself away- his eyes widened to crimson plates, and his face flushed deeply, his mouth opening and closing with shock at Shizuo's exact answer. "Where do you get off asking me that? You idiot!"

"Ha! I knew it! Oh, man, this is priceless!" Shizuo laughed loudly, stood straight, and crossed his arms. "How cute. No wonder you're such an asshole."

The brunet seethed with fury- and to Shizuo, it was more beautiful than the entire world's gold. He stomped over to his jacket, grabbing it from its place on the floor and slipping it on jerkily. "…What does it matter if I am?" he added with a slight snap in his voice, glaring at the blonde once again, confirming that he was even more for the other male.

Shizuo leered at him. He understood now why Izaya liked teasing him so much- he was having the time of his life picking on him for not getting laid. "Well, you're twenty-three… I think that's pretty sad."

Despite thinking it incredibly hilarious that Izaya was now fishing for his knife at that statement, Shizuo also felt a bit of satisfaction. Nobody except him had touched the flea before(other than the flea himself, that is)- that much was obvious. He'd been the first one to get even close. And, even better… _Izaya had almost let him_.

The adrenaline came rushing back as though a dam had been lifted, and Shizuo sauntered almost lazily over to Izaya, his eyes lowered with a predatory gleam. Izaya let out a short gasp of surprise, backing up quickly. "Get the Hell away from me, you pervert." Was the flat demand the blonde received. Still, Shizuo approached, grinning madly.

"Aw, so cute. Man, this feels good to tease you for once, Izaaaaayaaaaa~!" the blonde purred out the informant's name, the adrenaline pulsing and driving the man wild when the brunet blushed darker and started to back up, looking like a frightened little rabbit about to be pounced on by a very hungry wolf.

Seeing Izaya so vulnerable and just _fucking adorable_, Shizuo was now sure of about three things:

One- That Izaya was the sexiest virgin alive.

Two- That Shizuo was still VERY pissed about being punched.

Three- That Shizuo was going to make the brunet his.

* * *

><p>And so started an entirely new form of "Shizuo vs. Izaya", in which our Otaku friend Erika gladly declares it, "A Rather Sexy Game of Tag".<p>

Shizuo suddenly replaced his immense hatred of Izaya with the immense, sole desire to fuck him until he couldn't move and then some, and EVERYONE noticed. Especially since the blonde made it well known by screaming rather sexual obscenities about the man whenever they were in the same area.

Rather large change, isn't it?

The new routine would be Izaya attempting to do everything he could to hide from the blonde while he went out into public to do something, Shizuo finding him almost immediately, and attempting to catch, pin, and rut into him until he couldn't move. If it wasn't for the fact that Izaya was much faster than Shizuo, he would have been caught on the first day. So, naturally, since Shizuo couldn't catch him, he did everything he could to slow him down.

And, yes, he still threw Coke machines.

"Izaaaaaaayaaaaaaa… where'd you goooooo~? Come on, it'll only hurt for a few minutes, then you'll be screaming for moreeee~!" Izaya cringed as the blonde's rather awful sing-song voice rang out in the streets, causing a few people to stop and blush darkly, mumbling to other around them for confirmation for what they just heard.

"Aw, please, Izaya, don't be such a little bitch! Be a man and get your ass over here so I can fuck it!"

_Oh, for the love of God… What the Hell is wrong with that brute? Screaming such loud things like nobody cares! It's like he can't pick whether he hates me or not… _Izaya thought angrily, blushing darker as Shizuo went so far as to _whistle_ for him like he was a dog.

He wasn't used to being pursued by the man for reasons other than to have his head on a silver platter. And he certainly wasn't used to being put in such a position.

He could explain the virgin thing- it wasn't because he couldn't, or wanted to wait- he just didn't think anyone deserved to see him in such a vulnerable state. Apparently for good reason. Once Shizuo saw him like that, after all, and he wanted to bend him over the nearest surface.

Which, when the male thought about it, wasn't _too_ terribly bad. Honestly, he'd developed a similar crush on Shizuo too. It had to have been that kiss. That one kiss that completely left his mind blank, that made him weak in the knees and pliant as putty as the smoke from Shizuo's _stupid _cigarette filled his mouth. He'd felt something akin to attraction before the tax collector even broke down his door, but it was only then did he realize that.

He'd always _liked_ Shizuo, on some strange level. He hated him solely because he was different than all the other humans, and therefore was right on his level, almost eye-to-eye (or would have been if he'd been taller). Shizuo didn't fall victim to his mind games. He was stronger than that. And it really pissed the informant off.

Izaya could have easily killed Shizuo in his sleep and ended the issue, but he loved having him around to annoy too much. He was handsome, loving, knew exactly _how _to touch the other (from what's he's seen by spying) and _how_ to please him (by attempting to take his life), and passionate to boot- four things that Izaya admired to a point were it was almost considered obsession. So, in a strange way, he was obsessed with Shizuo. He felt the rush every morning as he saw the dark purple bruise on his throat that, no matter what, remained. Like he was marked, as though it was a tag that said clearly, "Property of Shizuo Heiwajima".

This is why both Shizuo and Izaya knew that when- not if, _when_- Izaya was actually caught, he wouldn't fight the larger male. He'd let him do what he pleased. It made a bit of excitement run down his spine.

Would Shizuo kill him or love him? Izaya still wasn't sure.

Izaya chuckled softly. "Curse him… He doesn't deserve those good looks of his… Thinking I'm some girl he can chase after, like I'm sort of prize," he mumbled to himself, stepping out of the alley when he heard Shizuo's voice fading. "What an idiot…"

Familiar neighing made Izaya's head rise and he smiled happily as Celty suddenly rode up. Izaya wasn't like Shinra, who could immediately tell how Celty was feeling even though she didn't have a head, but he knew something was wrong when she flew for her cell phone and began typing out a rather long message.

_What did you do? Shizuo's gone insane! He's ranting and raving constantly about YOU, flirting with people that look like YOU before getting angry when they don't act like YOU, and when Shinra asked him what was wrong he stated without hesitation, 'I'm mad because Izaya won't let me-'- Ugh, I think you know the rest! Whatever you did, Shizuo's like a crazy stalker now!_

Izaya laughed lightly, though the words Celty typed echoed in his head. _He's been… that obsessed?_ "It's nothing to worry about."

Celty began typing again. _Oh, I'm not worried about him. I'm worried about YOU. You do realize he'll rip you to pieces- in both meanings of the word- if he ever catches you, right?_

"Relax, Celty. I know. Look, long story short, Shizuo now wants to take his anger out on me in a different way, so I'm hiding out until he calms down and starts to want to kill me again."

_…You do realize to do so, it would be a better idea NOT to go into public, right?_

"Yes."

Celty hung her "head", shaking it slightly.

_Are you sure you really want to hide, then?_

Izaya smiled a bit. She hit the nail on the head rather harshly. "Don't worry about me- this is something me and Shizuo have to work out. Besides, have you ever seen me get into any real kind of danger with the idiot that I can't fix?"

The Dullahan, however, didn't answer to that. She merely jumped and started pointing with her other arm flailing spastically.

"Hm? Celty, what's-?"

Izaya felt a warm breath down his neck. A familiar warm breath. A breath that smelled like cigarettes and cherry gum.

"_Iiiiiiizaaaaaaayaaaa…." _

_Oh, shit…_

Izaya yelped loudly as he met cocoa-brown eyes that gleamed as he whirled around. Shizuo stood proudly, his eyes narrowed as he took in the shorter's appearance. "Gotcha," He stated flatly, grabbing the man by the collar of his jacket.

The brunet's eyes widened a bit with both shock and disappointment. _I suppose he wants to kill me now… Darn. I was getting so used to him being 'nice'._

However, to both Celty's and Izaya's shock, Shizuo pressed his lips against the man again, sighing softly in relief as though the kiss was a long refreshing take of pure, spring water.

Izaya blinked slowly, his hands finding purchase gripping Shizuo's vest. "Mmm…" Izaya purred, the familiar feeling of being overpowered by the blonde causing him to kiss back, his eyes falling closed.

The tax collector reluctantly broke the kiss, pressing his forehead against Izaya's as his mouth hung open. "Izaya…" He mumbled, his warm, sticky breath fanning across the shorter's slowly reddening face. "Fuck… stop being so attractive."

Izaya let out a soft chuckle, his fear suddenly gone. "Ah, Shizu-chan, I'm so glad you think I'm attractive~!" He teased. "Perhaps you could learn a few things."

Shizuo chuckled lowly, his temper shockingly not flaring at that. "I wouldn't be the one saying that, virgin. Women love me… And _my giant cock_." The last part was whispered into Izaya's ear, the blonde teasing the lobe with his canine.

The information broker let out a small squeak. Suddenly, Celty's presence became both embarrassing and shocking. "C-Celty-!"

Once Celty realized she was FINALLY acknowledged, she typed rather lazily. Izaya was sure if she had a head, she'd be smirking.

_LOL._

Izaya let out a loud laugh, finding that one acronym extremely hilarious. Shizuo looked over Izaya's shoulder and at the text message, chuckling softly himself. "Do you mind, Celty?" Shizuo asked, tilting his head to press his cheek into Izaya's hair, his hand stroking the back possessively.

The Dullahan nodded once, jumping on the bike and riding into the sunset- no doubt to rat them out to Shinra.

The brunet looked up, his nerves tingling as the heated, chocolate brown eyes zeroed in on his ruby. Shizuo licked his lips at the prize beneath him, his hands stroking the ebony hair. "Izaya… I need to make something perfectly clear. Our relationship… is complicated. That you know already. But… I won't… Ah, fuck…!"

Shizuo backed up a bit, his hands running through his hair. He wasn't able to find the right words- romantic words weren't really his forté. It was frustrating him. "I'll… treat you however you want me to. Like we're enemies… lovers… But I, uh… I need to know how you feel. It's easy for me to say that I want to change our relationship from "enemies" to… something else… But you are someone that's nowhere near my radar. So you need to tell me."

Izaya's head tilted slightly, suddenly realizing how hard it must have been for Shizuo to express something so sentimental. The blonde basically just told him he wanted to end a feud that had gone on for years so he could have sex with the other. No, not just sex- he wanted to date the other. Maybe even love the other.

"I'll ask again… what's wrong, Izaya?"

The ruby-eyed male paused before letting out a long sigh. "Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan… It's all your fault," He declared, frowning a bit. "When you told me a few weeks ago… about how I find it amusing to tease and hurt people… I was affected more than you thought."

"…Really?"

A nod. "Yeah. Especially the part about being alone. I've thought a lot about those words. Particularly about being alone. And you're wrong in thinking I don't fear anything. I'm… afraid of being alone. I'm so afraid it haunts me. I won't ever stop being the bastard that I am, but… I don't… I refuse to be… Tch… I-I don't want to be alone."

Shizuo's eyes softened, his heart aching for the other. Maybe that's why they both constantly fought and hated each other. Because they needed the other. As sappy as that was…

"Then… _run._"

Izaya's head snapped up to look at Shizuo, his mouth gaping open in a combination of fury and surprise.

However, after a mere second, he grinned. Shizuo's eyes filled with a dark emotion that he'd come across the day he got the large bruise on his neck.

Lust.

Izaya inclined his head, chuckling happily as he turned and bolted. _Always the predator, Shizu-chan… Do you really take pleasure in watching me run?_

For about an hour, the two men attempted the world's strangest game of tag. Instead, however, every time Izaya was "caught", he'd get a harsh bite or rough squeeze of a body part (namely his ass), reminding him that Shizuo wasn't done chasing the other down.

Izaya knew what sex was, obviously- he'd seen porn and read. So he knew that the game was supposed to be as shamefully erotic as it was. In fact, it almost felt as though Shizuo was chasing them around one their houses, like they were newlyweds.

Ikebukuro was their home- their playground. And, oddly, Izaya had no issues losing his virginity to Shizuo on its streets.

After all, Shizuo was the man.

Just as the streetlights alighted, signaling the end of the day for most (but certainly not all), Izaya yelped loudly once he found himself pinned to a dirty alley floor, a heavy body on top of him and breathing heavily down his neck. "You little flea…" He heard Shizuo purr, yanking him up none-too-gently and shoving him against the brick wall, his face pressed against it.

Izaya moaned softly in the strange cocktail of pleasure and pain as the taller pushed his body against the smaller, the harsh, unforgiving male's mouth biting and sucking more at his neck before lavishing it with sweet kisses. Shizuo's hands found homage on Izaya's thighs, gripping and squeezing tightly as he took deep, sadistic pleasure in watching the other man squirm.

"You look so hot, mewling and twitching like that," the blonde commented, resting his head on the brunet's shoulder. "Like a little virgin…"

"Mm… you better fix that, you stupid Neanderthal."

"Of course."

Izaya let out a sharp cry as punishing hands ripped at his shirt, tearing the article to shreds. Oddly, the coat was left untouched. "I like the jacket," Shizuo justified his actions in a low voice, his hands dancing down the other's pale, smooth chest. "You don't look the same without it."

The brunet laughed lightly, jumping as the rough touches zeroed in on pert nipples, squeezing and twisting them like knobs, causing the man to shout out and shut his eyes at the painful pleasure.

"Sorry… want me to be gentle?"

"NO! N-No… please…"

Shizuo chuckled darkly, trailing one calloused hand down Izaya's front, fingertips dancing lightly over twitching muscle, his tongue licking the harsh bruises that dotted the other's neck. "Nobody but me gets to do this…" Shizuo growled hotly, ripping the buttons off of Izaya's pants… again.

"Sh-Shizuo…"

"God, I love it when you say my name!" Hands, in an almost panicked manner, pulled the brunet's pants down his thighs, ripping at the black boxers that hid Shizuo's ultimate prize.

Izaya flushed darkly and shuddered as the cool air met his already leaking erection, already standing straight at attention. He turned his head around, his lips parting to allow another fierce tongue-fight with the blonde male. Shizuo's tan hands squeezed its way up to Izaya's cock, smirking at the heated pants that came from the brunet's lips.

"You are so _loud_…" the blonde breathed, suddenly grasping the smaller's erection and squeezing tightly.

"Ah-AH! Shizu… oh… fuck…st-stop… I-I can't…"

"Hmmm…? Tell me, I-za-ya… you can't _what_?" Shizuo purred softly, spacing his name out while giving the leaking erection in his grip a harsh rub.

Izaya's mind was absolutely blank as he suffered through the other male's treatment. He was incredibly masochistic, he realized- he barely noticed the pain. Just the mind-numbing, unbelievable, almost anger-filled sexual abuse Shizuo was putting him through. "I can't last long when you do that to me…!" He shouted, his face flushing at the fact he had to admit such a thing, pushing his body against the other nonetheless.

Shizuo groaned lowly, his eyes flashing with desire. "God, why do I fucking _hate you_?" He growled, pumping Izaya harshly, his own erection straining agonizingly against his pants. He teased the tip, forcing more moans and whimpers to spill out of Izaya's mouth.

"Ah…Ahn… Shizu-chan… Oh, shit… Shizuo… Shizuo… AH!"

The blonde let out a shaky breath, his teeth gritting tightly. Izaya wouldn't be the only one releasing early if he continued making those lewd noises…

Shizuo released Izaya's erection, grinning madly as he reached lower and fondled the man's balls with very gentle care (knowing that his abuse wouldn't feel good around that area), mumbling sweet words into the brunet's ear, reminding him constantly of the pleasure awaiting him.

Meanwhile, Izaya let out a loud whine as his most sensitive body part was stroked by large fingers, his vermillion orbs hazy with the pleasure. "Oh, Shizuo… I'm…"

"Do it. I _dare_ you."

Izaya couldn't take the abuse any longer. If he was put through any more type of the horrid treatment, he would explode. "Ahhh… Shizu-chan…"

"Izaya, if you don't stop calling me that, I swear to all that is good, I will _make_ _you cum_."

Izaya grinned at the threat, turning his head around to kiss Shizuo's cheek in a playful manner.

"Shizu-chaaaaaan~ SHIT!"

Izaya screamed at the feeling of Shizuo's nail digging into the tip of his erection, his eyes dilating at he came suddenly all over the brick wall and the blonde's hand.

Shizuo smiled in triumph at Izaya's shocked, blissed expression as his sticky, hot cum splattered the wall and Shizuo's palm, Izaya's nails making a distinctive scratching sound as they clawed at the brick. After staring at it with slight fascination (after all, he just made the infamous, ever-so-coy Izaya Orihara cum), Shizuo licked the substance from his hand like it was honey, checking to make sure the brunet was watching with wide eyes.

He was.

"Shizuo…" Izaya breathed, his chest heaving from the afterglow. "W-What the Hell? Is being rough the only thing you know how to do?" He snapped, trying to hide the growing arousal the formed once more with annoyance.

Shizuo snorted. "It got you to cum, didn't it?"

"…Touché. Please continue."

Shizuo DEFINITELY didn't need to be told twice. He yanked off Izaya's jacket, surprising the man by whirling him around and pushing against him. "What-What? I thought you liked my jacket-!"

"I like you better when you're naked. Now shut up, you're pissing me off with your comments."

Shizuo began taking off his bow, vest, and dress shirt, opting to simply unbutton his pants instead of yanking them down. It wasn't that he was uncomfortable being naked- he just didn't want to do it in public. His tanned, toned skin that stretched tight over abdominal muscle gleamed in the light of the street's lantern, his strong arms pinning Izaya where he was, appearing extremely intimidating compared to the pale, lithe body under him.

The brunet swallowed thickly, his knees twitching as he fought to stay standing. He had no idea Shizuo was so… well, so endowed. He didn't even know he could think that way about another male until he met the man, but one digresses. "My, my… aren't you the Adonis…?"

"What did I say about the comments?"

"You haven't taken my virginity yet! You can boss me around AFTER you do that."

"Then thank you for boosting my morale." The tax collector ground his body against the other, pushing his clothed erection against Izaya's bare one, smiling a bit and groaning softly as the other trailed long, pale fingers down his pectorals and abs, brushing over a tan nipple and attaching his mouth to Shizuo's neck, giving a similar treatment his own received.

"Mmm…Izaya… Hm. Go on," The taller purred lovingly, bucking his hips closer towards that teasing hand that rubbed the line of his boxers, his hands playing with ebony locks and rubbing the small of Izaya's back (who found it very pleasurable). "You'll like what you find."

Izaya rolled his eyes at the cocky statement, gulping slightly as he looked down. He gingerly pulled down Shizuo's boxers, his eyes widening cutely as the large appendage sprang free from its confines. He almost lost his nerve, imagining that… thing… attempting to fit inside him. It would tear him apart! It had to be at least ten inches, and much thicker than his own. He wondered his working out did that for a moment, and then blamed it on the fact that ALL blondes had large cocks. It was just a simple fact.

Shizuo smirked smugly, his eyes falling halfway closed at the feeling of Izaya teasing the tip. "Ah-ah…" he groaned, his mouth attaching to Izaya's shoulder and sucking at the skin there until it bloomed bright red.

Izaya grinned, copying what Shizuo did to him earlier. "You're so _loud,_ Shizu-chan…" he teased, turning the blonde's words against him as he pressed his thumb into the head.

The blonde laughed lightly that immediately bloomed into a low, husky growl, and bucked into Izaya's hand, suddenly realizing he still wore his sunglasses- and that they obscured his vision of the other man with fog. Izaya noticed it not a moment after the other male, and released his throbbing erection to pull them off. Doing so caused their faces to be very close together, which led to another tongue battle between the two males, complete with Izaya's arms around Shizuo's neck and Shizuo gripping Izaya's ass possessively- without the discomfort of one having to turn his head at an odd angle.

It wasn't like a kiss Shizuo had ever experienced- it was harsh, angry… yet incredibly arousing, with a splash of raw passion. There was nothing really gentle about it- along with lips, teeth and tongue met in a fierce fight that had no point (like the other aspects of their utterly insane relationship). The only sounds that filled the air were the blonde's and brunet's shallow, heated breathing and cries of both pain and pleasure.

"Izaya, I need you to turn around again…" Shizuo mumbled in a somewhat distracted tone, his eyes shutting tightly as Izaya scratched down his chest- which he realized he VERY much enjoyed. "Damnit, Izaya!"

"Hm~? Fine, if Shizu-chan really wants me to~!" Izaya sang, his teasing smile boiling the other's blood to an even higher point. Shizuo let it slide, considering how erotic the flea looked pressed against a wall, covered in "love" bites and his ripped pants around his thighs.

Shizuo yanked him by his shaggy hair until his head was against his shoulder, pressing three fingers to his lips. He assumed Izaya knew what he wanted to do, as the brunet's eyes turned hazier with the thought of where those fingers were going. "Unless, of course, you want to be taken dry…" Shizuo grinned.

Izaya's eyes lit up, and he turned a dark red at the idea. But, considering he wasn't THAT masochistic, he parted his lips and allowed Shizuo to slip the three digits inside his moist cavern. He felt Shizuo shudder, and smirked a bit knowing how the view must be.

"Damnit… I swear to God, if that secretary of yours even THINKS about-!" Shizuo growled darkly, his voice laced with possessive lust, quickly removing his fingers and almost slamming the brunet against the wall.

Izaya winced before he let out a small giggle. "Shizu-chan, you're so possessive! Maybe you shouldn't be so scary all the time…" Shizuo blushed softly, adding to his already arousal-reddened face. "But I like it… It makes me feel like Shizu-chan cares about only me…" the brunet added in a softer tone, turning his head once more to look Shizuo in the eye. He let out a small giggle. "Well? Are you going to do it or not? I'm getting impatient, Shizu-chaaaaaa_AH_!"

As Izaya was talking, Shizuo had forced two fingers deep inside him, his grin growing smug as the information broker gave out a loud, pleasured whine. "I-It hurts, Shizu-chan… aha…" Izaya whimpered and moaned nonetheless at the blonde's slow pumping of his digits, the twitching of his toes the only sign that he was feeling any sort of discomfort.

Shizuo scissored his fingers, twisting and turning them in search of the one spot he knew would drive Izaya insane. He began peppering Izaya's already blooming red skin with butterfly kisses, the other male giving out a soft sigh at the demonstration of affection. "You know… you run just like a rabbit," Shizuo commented off-handedly, pushing a third digit deeper into the brunet. Said brunet gave out a loud shout, the pain of Shizuo's fingers finally registering in his mind and shoving past the point where it was masochistic pleasure.

The blonde laughed. "You know how long I've waited to hear you scream like that? I got a feeling, though… this is nothing compared to when my cock is inside you…"

"Sh-Shizuo… Ah-Hahn…!"

The tax collector groaned lowly, his other hand rising and fisting the back of Izaya's hair, forcing more cries of agony from the man. "Izaya…" He purred, licking his lips as he glanced down as his fingers being sucked up by the man he "hated".

Suddenly, he pushed just a little deeper, and received a very loud, very long, very drawn-out moan from Izaya, the informant's back arching into his hand. "Shizu-Shi-!" Izaya could barely form Shizuo's name, let alone beg for more. It was as though he was going through an overdose fit; he wanted more, but hated that he was so needy for it.

Oh well. He'd worry about his pride later.

The blonde nipped the brunet on the shoulder one last time before harshly yanking his digits from the other. Izaya yelped, whirling around to protest the action. He, however, was quickly pushed flat against the brick wall, the rough surface scratching his arms. Shizuo bit his ear before purring in a rather sultry voice, "Shhh, relax. I can't take your screaming anymore. I think if I don't fuck you now, I'm going to go insane. Honestly, I think I'll lose my mind."

Izaya snorted. "I'm just that fuck-able?" He teased, not really meaning it. This is why he wasn't expecting the answer from the blonde.

"**_Hell yes_**."

The information-broker fell silent, resigning to simply attempt to catch his breath, his heavy pants echoing in the night air. _Shizu-chan has been obsessed with me… and he wants me this badly… that makes me feel… strange. Does this mean I like him…? Do I love him? _

He tilted his head to the side as Shizuo nuzzled his nose into his shoulder, wincing slightly as he licked at a particularly nasty bite. _And what is with his obsession with biting…?_

Izaya didn't have time to ask, however, for the moment his lips parted to question him, Shizuo grabbed his hips, spread his legs, aimed his erection with his other hand, and slammed inside him without another word, stretching the information-broker's muscles to his absolute limits. A scream of agony tore from the receiving man's mouth, contrary to the other male's low, almost awe-filled groan.

In all reality, Shizuo had never taken the virginity of anyone. He didn't mess around with little high school girls like SOME other people, and the men usually were well-acquainted with the same sex by the time Shizuo got to them.

He had to admit- IT WAS _VERY_ DIFFERENT.

"Oh, fuck…!" Shizuo growled, gripping the wall, digging his fingernails into the brick as he attempted to control himself. The heat, the grip, the convulsing muscles, all combined with Izaya's face as it contorted in both pain and bliss… It was torture. Pure torture. He wasn't used to not immediately moving, and didn't want Izaya to whine at him for not being able to move.

_But… damn…_

Granted, he would probably hear him whine about that no matter what he did, by the pained wheezes that came from Izaya. "Shi-zu… N-nn! I-I…! Just move, please!"

The blonde's expression softened. "Ah… I don't want to hurt you," He admitted, stroking the male's side. The blonde tax collector found himself shocked by how he sincerely didn't want to harm the other, despite half his life being solely spent to do so.

Izaya, naturally, burst out laughing. "How contradictory… You don't get it, do you?" He whispered gently, fixing his burning, vermillion gaze on chocolate orbs that widened with surprise. "I _want_ you to hurt me."

Shizuo blinked dumbly. _Izaya is so strange… no wonder nobody has been able to screw him… He's so confusing… _He thought with a small smirk of annoyance. He had to admit, the idea became more tempting by the second.

He received a nod and a coy smirk. "Yeah… unless Shizu-chan is scared of hurting the man that made him lose his precious job as a slack-jawed bartender~!"

_That…little…! DOES HE WANT TO DIE? _

The blonde howled with fury, pulling out the brunet suddenly, only to shove back inside a moment later, pulling his hips back so that Izaya had to keep himself from bending over completely by his elbows pressing into the brick.

"SHIZUO! FUCK, SHIZUO! _SHIZUOOO-OOH_!"

Shizuo grinned madly at the screams that tore from such pretty, kiss-bruised, ruby lips, picking up the punishing pace of pulling out and slamming back into the other male so harshly that Izaya had to actually push against the wall to keep himself from slamming into it.

"Ah-Ahn! Give it to me, Shizu-chan! Please!"

Shizuo flushed a darker red than the informant's own orbs at Izaya's cries. He had hoped for it, but didn't actually think the flea would be so… vocal.

And that he would stick to one thing to say- well, when he wasn't screaming or howling Shizuo's name. "Give it to me! Give it to me! AH-ah-hahn…! Shizuo…!"

Needless to say… Izaya was a very interesting virgin. No, scratch that- Izaya was just an interesting human in general.

Shizuo increased his pace, pounding into Izaya's tight ass harder and harsher each time, the friction of the almost fiery muscles sending him into an equally vocal episode of grunts and feral growls. He retrieved all his anger, all his hatred of the man, and focused it into shoving his thick cock inside of the red-eyed man, his howl escalating in volume. He was absolutely certain they could be heard, but he couldn't care any less. Let them see him dominate the sneaky, little, black rabbit below him. Besides, people were used to their screams.

… Sort of.

Izaya bucked back into his dominator's hips, wanting to get as much of the agonizing pleasure as possible. He wasn't quite sure why he enjoyed being fucked by Shizuo so much- perhaps it was the fact that he was the one he hated, or it could have been the fact he was being dominated completely and totally- something he'd never had happen to him (Simon's punch didn't count). Perhaps it was just that he was a dirty masochist. Or, possibly, it was all of those things.

What did it matter?

"Shizuo…Oh, God… give it to me so bad…" He purred lewdly, arching his back as the blonde began to fist his raging erection once again with his long, calloused fingers, biting his neck hard enough to draw blood. Izaya had a feeling his neck wouldn't be the only thing bleeding after Shizuo was through with his blissful torture.

One hand rose to twist pert, pink nipples again, the other squeezing the head of the erection it gripped tightly, a low, rumbling baritone chuckle arising from Shizuo's throat at Izaya's howls. "I love it when you scream, you damn flea… You look so much more appealing with my cock so far into you, you can feel it in your throat."

"Ah… Shizuo…!"

"I love it when you scream my name…" Shizuo leaned in, shoving against Izaya's prostate with punishing strength, his lips brushing a bleeding ear and purring in his deep, symphonic voice. "**_Scream it loud, you fucking little whore-rabbit._**"

If Izaya had any self control before, it was immediately lost as he heard the blonde call him such a derogatory thing. He howled for the hulking man pinning him to the wall, his back arching so much it almost broke. "SHIZUO! SHIZUO, SHIZUO, SHIZUO, SHIZUO!"

His eyes dilated to vermillion pebbles as he came harshly on the already stained wall, the white fluid shooting thickly and almost painfully out of him, his nails digging so hard into the wall he could feel them filing. He saw blinding white for a few moments, his mouth hanging open as he attempted to get off his high, before he felt the bliss return with harsh force. He yelped loudly, his head flying back to see a feral grin. Shizuo had continued abusing his prostrate, shocking the smaller male as he realized with a cross between horror and fascination:

Shizuo wanted more.

Izaya whined loudly, his insides contracting as they protested the vicious torment Shizuo set up, the feral grin burning his anger like a small flame to gasoline. "No-no… No more… please…" Izaya whimpered, angry that of all the things he would beg for, it would be for such delicious pleasure to stop.

Shizuo paused for a moment, causing Izaya to twitch and take notice to the pulsing the organ created inside him. "Hmmmm… No." was Izaya's answer. The pace continued, its abuse increasing in speed. "I'm going to hurt you so badly, NOBODY but me will want you…"

Izaya, oddly, found that incredibly sweet. "Shizu-chaaaaaan…" He purred, his head falling between his scraped and bleeding arms, his bruised lips letting out loud pants and the occasional scream at a well-aimed thrust. He could feel himself getting harder and harder again, and if the thrusts continued, he'd be forced to suffer through a third orgasm.

Shizuo let out a soft groan, his mind becoming foggier and foggier and he tried to remain conscious. But the squeezing, the velvet heat… even he couldn't last forever. Granted, he would have lasted much longer with another partner.

But this was Izaya Orihara.

With a guttural howl that sounded similar to Izaya's name, Shizuo came deep inside the information-broker, his thick, hot cum stinging already raw insides. For good measure, Shizuo rode out his orgasm, making absolutely sure that his cum would be deep enough inside Izaya for him to remember who it was that put it there in the first place. He doubted the flea would forget, if the half-scream and the spurt of cum that joined its brethren on the wall told anything.

Strangely, a rather immature thought crossed his mind- it would be even better if Izaya got pregnant from it. Then NOBODY would touch him. At the imagery, Shizuo chortled with laughter, his head resting against Izaya's shoulder blades, his breathing ragged and his body and mind completely and totally exhausted.

Izaya rolled his eyes despite not knowing why the blonde was laughing, his legs trembling violently at the added weight. "Shizu-chan… get off me. You're too fat…" He mumbled halfheartedly, the warmth from the other making up for the heaviness.

Shizuo kissed between Izaya's shoulder blades, pulling out carefully, the cum and even a bit of blood leaking out. At the sight of the red streaks, Shizuo, shockingly, felt a bit guilty. "Neanderthal…" He heard Izaya purr, his legs giving out as he fell to the cold ground, exposing his raw arms and many, many, MANY bites. Shizuo, however, felt no guilt towards those wounds. Those were deserved.

Izaya blinked sleepily, his body shivering in bliss. "Shizu…chan…"

The blonde's eyes widened as ruby eyes slide closed, his head falling forward and hitting the brick wall. Izaya, Izaya Orihara, Ikebukuro's coyest and notorious man, had passed out from being fucked by the Monster of Ikebukuro, Shizuo Heiwajima.

That sounded so wrong, yet so right at the same time.

Shizuo blushed lightly, buttoning up his pants and grabbing his shirt from the ground, grabbing Izaya's jacket as an afterthought. He figured that when the man woke up, it would be the first thing he asked for.

He wrapped Izaya gently in the fur-rimmed jacket, the mop of sweaty, black hair falling onto his equally sweaty, broad shoulder as he gingerly pulled his ripped pants back up onto his hips, sighing lightly as he lifted him up into his arms bridal-style. "Tch… Damn flea…" Shizuo growled, his face heating up more at the other male's delicate features that looked almost angelic in the flickering lantern light, the bead of perspiration almost like little jewels. The tax collector didn't want to admit it (and Izaya would deny it), but he suspected that one particularly shiny bead was a lone tear.

For a moment, Shizuo wondered what it would be like to watch Izaya cry. He let out another sigh, the taste of chocolate and tea lingering in his mouth and tingling it pleasurably. He'd probably hate seeing it- Izaya just wasn't the type of person that looked attractive while crying. Or, he would… Shizuo just didn't ever want to see the man so hurt.

He liked him better when he was smiling.

"…Why are you making me feel so God-damn in love?"

* * *

><p>But, just as all talk of sex usually never leaves the bedroom (alleyway), Izaya Orihara and Shizuo once again flip the rules off and do whatever they want when it comes to that type of play.<p>

"!"

Izaya yelped, his face alighted with strange glee as he leapt over a table, the screaming pain that shot up his spine every five seconds returning with an utter fury. He, however, had much worse done before. Besides, the pain was rather… bearable. It reminded him of the night before. In fact, as he heard the primal howling again from the blonde, he couldn't help but shiver and giggle at the same time.

_Shizu-chan is so silly…_

"I TOOK YOU HOME AND GOT YOU NEW CLOTHES, AND YOU REPAY ME BY SHOVING ME OFF THE BED, CLIMBING OUT OF MY BATHROOM WINDOW, AND RUNNING? THAT'S IT- I'M GOING TO FUCK YOU _AGAIN_, AND THIS TIME, YOU'RE GOING TO DO 'THE MORNING AFTER' RIGHT! **_THAT MEANS_** **_YOU'RE GOING TO SNUGGLE, DAMNIT!_**"

"Hm~! I love you too, Shizu-chaaaaaan~!"

"Ah-! Oh, um... I-I- WAIT-! HEY! YOU CAN'T JUMP ON A MOVING CAR! THAT'S CHEATING-!"

Meanwhile, the Otaku by the name of Erika sat in the familiar van, flushing heavily at the rather interesting video an anonymous tip gave her the chance to catch.

_"'Shizuo…Oh, God… give it to me so bad…'"_

"What the Hell? What are you watching, Erika?" Walker cried, looking over her shoulder. He immediately regretted it- and, sadly, the image he saw would be forever be burned into his mind.

Erika merely gave a sweet, innocent, incredibly perverted smile.

"Oh… Just pure gold."

And, when questioned why Izaya seemed to have a permanent limp (that really wasn't THAT bad, he just liked being a ham), was CONSTANTLY covered in bandages, and began wearing scarves, Shizuo quite literally told the ENTIRE van party (and others [Well, except Shinra, who knew beforehand thanks to a certain Dullahan]) of his continuing "game" of chase with the brunet.

After all, Shizuo Heiwajima is THE MAN.

* * *

><p>XDDDDDD<p>

The ending is kinda cliché and stupid, but I did love the part with Shizuo and Izaya. I figured Shizuo would stumble over being told Izaya loved him, considering how he's not really the sentimental type to begin with. But he loves him, it's so obvious.

Thank you, Chesspiece, for becoming my new beta!

Review!

One last thing I have to ask though…

Are YOU with the Dollars?


End file.
